


Der Aal

by Squickqueen



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Dark, Depression, Despair, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mania, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Der gute Bruce hatte, bevor er sich für den wunderbaren Schluß des Films entschieden hat, ein ganz anderes Ende für Withnail im Kopf. Nämlich Selbstmord! Gott sei Dank hat er sich anders entschieden. Der Film ist viel melancholischer ohne Tod und läßt einen letzten Schimmer von Hoffnung zu. Und das ist schön!Nachfolgend aber das Ende mit Selbstmord ;_;





	Der Aal

_„Don’t threaten me with a dead fish!“  
_ _~Withnail~_

Er hatte geglaubt, in Manchester würde sich alles zum Guten wenden. Er hatte geglaubt, einen Sinn im Leben zu finden, sobald er London und Withnail den Rücken kehrte. Von Ruhm und Geld hatte er geträumt, als er im Zug gesessen war, der Regen Grimassen aus Tropfen an das Fenster des dahinrasenden Zuges geschmiert hatte und das Land in einem unkenntlichen Brei aus Nebel und Geschwindigkeit versunken war.

Voller Enthusiasmus hatte er sich auf seine Rolle gestürzt, war eins geworden mit dem Soldaten, den er verkörperte, nur um hinterher, nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Triumphes und der Anerkennung, wieder hinabzustürzen in den dunklen Schlund aus Zweifel und Angst. Mit Klein- und Kleinstrollen konnte er sich gerade mal so über Wasser halten, aber die richtig großen Aufträge blieben schon seit Monaten aus.

Marwood starrte in sein Glas Bier, bevor er es an die Lippen setzte, um den Rest der Flüssigkeit zu trinken, die genauso trüb war wie seine Stimmung. Die alte Gewohnheit aus London, einen sinnlosen Tag mit zuviel Alkohol abzuschließen, war schneller über ihn gekommen, als ihm lieb sein konnte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass ihm in Manchester niemand Gesellschaft leistet bei seinem Bier, seinen bekümmerten Gedanken und den billigen Zigaretten. Es war ihm nicht gelungen richtig Fuß zu fassen. Gerne glaubte er, dass es an ihm lag. Natürlich, am Theater kannte man sich und ging auch ab und zu etwas trinken, aber richtige Freunde hatte Marwood keine. Selbst Peggy, ein fürchterlich dürres Ding mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und ebensolchen Augen, mit der er dann und wann das Bett teilte, wollte er nicht wirklich als Freundin bezeichnen. In London hatte er Withnail gehabt. Hier hatte er nur sich selbst.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen alten Mitbewohner kroch ein völlig verschüchtertes Lächeln in Marwoods Mundwinkel, zupfte ein wenig daran, bevor ihm eine Flut von Melancholie die Brust schmerzhaft eng werden ließ.

Wie es ihm wohl ging, dem charismatischen Bastard? Ob er immer noch Wein zum Frühstück trank und einen hoffnungslosen Kampf gegen das dreckige Geschirr in der Küche führte? Vielleicht war es ihm ja endlich gelungen, seinen Werbespot für Zigarren unter Dach und Fach zu bringen. Vielleicht hatte er auch schon längst einen neuen Mitbewohner gefunden, der die zynischen Lebensansichten des hageren Mannes ebensogut verdauen konnte, wie Marwood es getan hatte. Der Druck verließ Marwoods Brust und kroch unaufhaltsam hinauf in seine Kehle.

Guter, alter Withnail.

Mochte er auch der unfreundlichste Zeitgenosse auf Gottes Erden sein, Marwood hätte sich in diesem Augenblick niemand anderen an seiner Seite gewünscht.

Sein Blick wanderte wie von selbst zum knallroten Telefon, das in einer Ecke des Pubs an der Wand hing. Ein bißchen Kleingeld hatte er noch übrig, ob er es wagen sollte? Aber nein, Withnail besaß ja gar kein Telefon. Ein anderer Gedanke ließ ihn dennoch aufstehen und hinüber in die Ecke wanken. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er den Hörer ab, warf die Münzen ein und begann zu wählen.

„Ja, Vermittlung? Ich hätte gerne eine Verbindung nach London. Ja, London. Montague H. Withnail. Chelsea? Ja, das muß er sein. Danke.“

Die Leitung knackte, es tutete. Schon wollte er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel hängen, da meldete sich eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, die Marwood unangenehm unter die Haut kroch.

„Hallo, Monty!“

Es stellte größte Anforderungen an ihn, seine Stimme so ruhig und ungezwungen wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Ich bin es, Marwood. Kannst du dich noch an mich erinnern? Richtig, das Landhaus. Ist in Ordnung, Monty, das ist schon so lange her und du wußtest es ja damals nicht. Was? Oh, nein, ich bin in Manchester. Sag, Monty, ich habe nicht viel Zeit und wollte eigentlich nur nachfragen, wie es Withnail so geht? Du weißt ja, er hat kein Telefon und-….“

Marwoods Hand krampfte sich um den Hörer. Starr blickte er auf die Wählscheibe. Ihm war, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Ein Gefühl, wie in der Sekunde zwischen Fall und Aufschlag. Nur unbewußt registrierte er, wie Onkel Monty am anderen Ende der Leitung sprach.

»Schrotflinte«, »Wein«, »zwei Tage später«, »soviel Blut«.

Die Worte spülten an Marwood vorbei, rissen tiefe Wunden die so schmerzhaft waren, dass sich die Qual nach ihrem ersten, feurigen Aufblühen in ein dumpfes Pochen verwandelte.

„Ja, ja, ich verstehe, Monty“, konnte sich Marwood durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren selbst sagen hören. Seltsam, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang.

„Ich muß jetzt auflegen. Mein Geld ist gleich alle. Ja, sonst geht’s mir gut. Danke, du auch. Mach’s gut, Monty.“

Abwesend wurde der Hörer auf die Gabel gehängt, ein alter Ledermantel fester um den Körper gezogen, eine Türe aufgestoßen, und Marwood fand sich auf der Straße wieder.

Warm für diese Jahreszeit tollte der Wind über die Straßen. Es war ruhig. Ein schöner, klarer Abend.

Und Withnail war tot.

Marwood wußte nicht wohin mit diesem Wissen. Das Raubtier Trauer drückte ihm die Kehle zu, brachte seine Knie zum Zittern, trieb ihn vorwärts, den Bürgersteig entlang. Marwood ging einfach. Schritt für Schritt. Wohin, war egal, wie lange, ebenso.

Gehen, er musste einfach gehen, sonst würde ihm der Kopf platzen vor Wasser, das sich hinter seinen Augen aufstaute.

_Einige Tage früher …_

Es hatte sich schlagartig etwas in Withnail geändert, als Marwood ausgezogen war. In der Wohnung war es nun furchtbar still, es gab niemanden mehr, dem er in seiner typischen, pompösen Art sein Leid klagen konnte. Niemanden, mit dem er zusammen durch die Pubs ziehen konnte, randvoll, eine billige Zigarette zwischen den Lippen, niemanden, der ihn nach Hause schleppte.

Der erste Abend ohne Marwood war schrecklich.

Stundenlang saß Withnail auf dem Sofa in der stillen Hoffnung, die Türe würde sich öffnen und Marwood wieder zurückkommen, grinsend über den Spaß, den er sich erlaubt hatte. Aber die Türe blieb zu und Marwood kam nicht zurück. Dann hatte Withnail versucht, seinen Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken, aber selbst das Trinken war ohne die vertraute Anwesenheit des Freundes nichts dasselbe. Viel zu früh hatte er den Pub verlassen und war nach Hause gewankt. Irgendwann mußte er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert sein und sich das Kinn an der Bürgersteigkante aufgeschlagen haben, aber so wirklich konnte sich Withnail nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Jetzt saß er hier, rauchend, trinkend, den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund, lauschte auf die Stille, die ihn erschreckte, und in der er immer wieder vermeinte, Marwoods Schritte zu hören. Unbewusst hatte er sich in die Ecke der Couch gekauert, wo sein Mitbewohner so gerne gesessen hatte. Der Gedanke brachte den hageren Schauspieler an den Rand eines Weinkrampfes. So zog er sich selbst immer tiefer in den Sumpf aus Alkohol, Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung, bis ihm ein Schlaf, der mehr einem Fieberwahn glich, eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnte.

Der nächste Tag brachte Withnail höllische Kopfschmerzen und noch mehr dumpfe Verzweiflung. Kaum brachte er die verquollenen Augen auseinander, bevor ihn ein Anfall von schrecklicher Übelkeit vom Sofa Richtung Bad trieb. Er kam nicht weit, ehe es ihn streckte und er sich erbrach. Alkohol und Magensäure, mehr kam nicht. Withnail brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Hinter seinen zusammengekniffenen Augenlidern tanzten bunte Punkte.

Marwood hätte ihm jetzt beruhigend den Rücken gestreichelt, ihn ins Bett geschleppt und die Sauerei unter lauten Flüchen aufgeputzt.

Aber Marwood war nicht mehr hier.

Was blieb ihm da anderes übrig, als sich selbst zurück zum Sofa zu schleppen, eine leichenblasse, magere Gestalt, eine Hülle von einem Menschen?

Stumpf saß er dort, eine Flasche Rotwein umschlungen. Der Blick seiner geröteten Augen blieb an den Läufen der Schrotflinte hängen, die er aus _Crow Crag_ mitgenommen hatte und die in seiner überreizten Vorstellungskraft glitzerte wie Silber. Schon berührten seine Finger das kühle Metall. Seine Hand schloss sich darum.

 _Armer Withnail_ , sprach die Flinte, die dunklen Öffnungen des Laufs wie Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Und Augen waren es. Augen eines Aals, der glitschig und kühl in Withnails Hand hing und ihn anblickte.

Sonderbarerweise fühlte Withnail nichts. Keine Überraschung, keinen Ekel. Er nahm den Fisch in seiner Hand einfach hin.

 _Dir ist kalt, nicht wahr?_ , fuhr der Aal fort.

Allzu gerne hätte Withnail dem Fisch eine zynische Antwort mitten ins Gesicht geschleudert, aber seine Zunge lag ihm wie Blei im Mund und wollte ihm nicht gehorchen.

Der Aal grinste amüsiert und ringelte sich um Withnails Handgelenk. Wissend blickte er ihn aus seinen toten Fischaugen an.

Du glaubst, du würdest es jetzt schon nicht mehr aushalten? Alleine und verlassen? Es wird schlimmer werden, immer schlimmer, mit jedem Tag.

Du wirst erfrieren, wenn du hier bleibst. Die Nächte sind schrecklich kalt und es ist niemand da, der dich wärmen könnte. Dein Freund ist fort. Der einzige, der dein Blut warm gehalten hat.

Withnail wollte etwas erwidern, aber eine plötzliche Panik, eine tiefsitzende Urangst, schnürte ihm schier die Kehle zu. Seine blutleeren Lippen bebten. Ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Armer Withnail“, wisperte der Aal, und seine Stimme hatte den Klang von kaltem Stahl.

_Komm mit mir. Ich bin der einzige Ausweg, der dir noch bleibt. Ich vernichte alle Angst, alle Verzweiflung, alle Traurigkeit. Nach mir kommt nichts. Ich bin das Ende._

Das kühle, harte Maul des Aals näherte sich ihm und presste sich zärtlich gegen Withnails Lippen.

_Komm mit mir …_

~Ende~


End file.
